This patent relates to a post-in post product packaging and display system. More particularly, this patent relates to a base for a post-in-post packaging and display system that replaces a standard pallet.
Retailers such as mass merchandisers often display their products on the same pallets the products were shipped on from the vendors. The product containers sometimes are located on vertically spaced trays mounted over the pallet.
Sonoco Development, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, has developed a proprietary post-in-post system for the packaging, shipping and displaying of palletized products in a mass merchandising or general retail environment. The system, described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/605,814, comprises a plurality of vertically spaced corrugated trays for holding the products, tubular outer support posts that support the trays and space them apart, and inner guide posts that key inside the support posts (thus “post-in-post”) to lock the system together and provide axial compression strength. The entire assembly may be carried on a standard pallet and wrapped in an outer wrap to protect the products from dust and damage during shipment.
Each corrugated tray has die-cut openings large enough to accommodate the inner guide posts but smaller than the outer support posts. The outer support posts may be pre-attached to the trays over each opening. The outer support posts evenly space apart the trays and provide a platform for the tray above. The outer support posts also help hold and position the inner guide posts while the system is being assembled and during use.
The wood pallets commonly used to support the post-in-post system can be costly. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a base for a post-in-post packaging and display system that replaces conventional wood pallets.
Another object of the invention is to raise the products farther off the floor than a conventional wood pallet for better access by the shopper.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a base that offers more surface area for point-of-purchase advertising or other graphics.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a base that makes assembly of a post-in-post packaging and display system easier by providing a means for holding the starter outer guide posts in place during assembly.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.